Out of the mouth of Babes
by RedPerception
Summary: I'm a little late to the party but here is one take on what could have happened after Chloe saw Lucifers devil face. She gets a little bit of clarity from an unlikely source. It's been a while since I posted any stories so be kind and comment.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story in a while, so take that in to mind when reading. I'm also a little late to the party as far as posting my reactions to 3/24. Anyone who's read my work before knows I usually post just a little teaser of sorts as the first chapter. So I hope you like it, if all goes to plan I'll have the next chapter for you lovely people tomorrow. Please comment. Of course I own none of these lovely characters.

"It's all true." Chloe took a small step backward. For a half second Lucifer hoped it was Cain's body on the floor that caused it, but he knew better. "It's all true." Chloe was almost to the stairs when Lucifer saw his reflection in some broken glass.

"Detective…" He tried to speak, but for the first time ever didn't have words. He took a breath and tried again, "I did tell you." He hoped levity would help, he hadn't wanted her to see him like this. She kept moving back, and Lucifer was smart enough to stay where he was. If he had moved he might have been able to catch her when she tripped on the stairs. "Detective." He started again.

Chloe turned to catch herself, and when she faced the devil it was Lucifer standing in front of her, just Lucifer. "It's all true." She really wanted to say something else but what do you say when your world is flipped upside down.

"I'll just go." Lucifer turned for the balcony.

"No Lucifer!" For half a minute Chloe thought he was going to jump. "Wings." She whispered, she looked at the feathers on the ground, he had wings.

"What was that detective?" Lucifer stopped hoping against hope that this wasn't the end for them.

"I mean…" Chloe started but stopped, he started back to the balcony. Before he could make an exit Dan and half of LA's finest filled the room, with Ella right behind them.

"What the hell happened?" Dan looked at the mess of feathers and his dead lieutenant in the middle of it.

"Yes… hell." Chloe sighed, "the king of it no less." She added before heading toward the door. Before adding something about needing some air.

"Chloe…" Dan started after her.

"Give her some time." She thought he heard Lucifer stop him. "I'll give my statement and that should clear this whole thing up."

Once she was outside she didn't know where to go or what to do. The devil, her best friend was the real actual devil, they were almost lovers. Wait that meant...Maze… Trixie! Chloe needed to get home to her baby. What kind of mother was she? Her daughter's favorite people in the world were the devil and his most loyal demon.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2, and if I'm being honest chapter 3 is almost done as well, so maybe before the end of the day. I know my chapters are rather short that's why I'm trying to update as much as possible. I've also got the idea of another story that I've been toying with we'll see if I turn it into part of this one or start a second story. It really has been some time since I've posted any of my work. So of course enjoy and please let me know what you think. I naturally own nothing

Trixie knew something was off when her mom picked her up from school early. It wasn't even lunch time yet.

"Is everything okay mommy?" Trixie tried for information as she buckled her seat belt.

"Everything's fine Monkey, I just wanted to see you." Chloe lied, what did she do, did she take her daughter and run. Dan would never believe her.

"Did something happen at work?" Trixie was persistent.

"No…" Chloe answered a little to quickly which got a curious look from her daughter. "I mean yes, but everything is fine… I just saw something."

"Something scary?" Trixie continued.

"Yes, something very scary." Chloe was lost in her own thoughts. How could she keep her daughter safe, he was the actual devil and Maze had proven herself to be a skilled bounty hunter. They were sure to look for us, if not them Dan would, Ella definitely would.

"It must have been really scary? Did Lucifer see it? Is he okay?" Trixie wondered.

"What?" Chloe was thrown off by her daughters concern for the devil, but then again there was no way Trixie could know who he really was, why wouldn't she be concerned. "I mean no he didn't see it, I mean he might have. It was more he kind of… Trixie honey mommy needs some time to think. When we get home can you go to your room and pack your bag."

"Okay mommy, are we going on vacation? What about school?"

"I'll call the school later, tell them you might not be there for a couple days."

"Why?"

"Trixie honey, just do what mommy says." Chloe sighed, pulling into the apartment parking lot. Her daughter shrugged and jumped out of the car skipping to the door. Trixie did as she was told and went to her room, while Chloe went to her own bedroom to start packing her own bag. After a couple of minutes Chloe got the feeling that she was being watched. She turned putting her hand instinctively on her gun. Only to find Trixie standing in her doorway.

"Mommy did you find out Lucifer was the devil?" Her daughter questioned, causing Chloe to stop in her tracks.

"What did you say Monkey?"

"Did you find out Lucifer was the devil?" Trixie repeated.

"What? How did you…?"

"He told me." She shrugged, coming over and grabbing her mother's hand and jumping on to the bed. She motioned for her mom to sit next to her. Chloe did as her daughter instructed not sure what to say.

"How long have you known?" Chloe finally asked.

"He told me when we met." Trixie shrugged again, "I figured you didn't believe him because sometimes it take grown ups a long time to believe things they don't think are real."

"Where did you hear that from?"

"Maze told me." Trixie smiled, "I asked her why none of the grownups believed her and Lucifer. That's what she told me. I thought it made since."

"It kind of does." Chloe nodded.

"Are you running from Lucifer." Trixie questioned, sometimes Chloe worried her daughter was to smart for her own good.

"I…" Chloe couldn't answer.

"Are you scared of Lucifer." Trixie changed the question.

"I mean he's the devil Monkey." Chloe attempted.

"So, why are you scared of him?" Trixie asked, Chloe thought her daughter couldn't really be naive enough to think the devil was a good guy.

"I mean…"

"Mommy, he's Lucifer." Trixie looked disappointed in her mother. "He protects us, he's saved us."

"I know but…"

"The only people who are scared of Lucifer are the bad people." Trixie stated, "Have you ever seen a good person scared of Lucifer?"

"No but…"

"He's just like you mommy." Trixie announced.

"What?! No he is not."

"I mean, like you being a police officer. Good people aren't scared of police officers, but bad people are." Trixie explained, "Just like Lucifer being the devil. Good people aren't afraid of the devil, only people who do bad things." Chloe didn't have a response to her daughter. There was a lot of logic in what the eight year old was saying. "The devil punishes bad people, isn't that what you do?"

"Well yes but…"

"But what mommy?" Trixie was holding her mothers hand in her lap just like Chloe had done to her several times before to calm her down. "You weren't scared of Lucifer before today, and he's always been the devil whether you believed him or not. He didn't change did he?"

"Well actually he had a really scary face, when he was mad. So he kind of changed but then when he saw me he changed back again." Chloe was thinking out loud now.

"Maze has a scary face to, she told me it was a halloween mask, but I knew it wasn't." Trixie shrugged. "But I knew it was Maze and Maze is my friend so it didn't scare me. I bet you were just surprised, because Lucifer is your friend so he probably didn't mean to scare you."

"When did you become so smart?" Chloe lifted her daughter onto her lap.

"I got it from my mommy." Trixie grinned leaning into her mother's hug.

"Well let's unpack and I'll make some lunch for us." Chloe smiled at her daughter.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Trixie looked at the ground.

"Of course Monkey."

"I never packed anything." Trixie grinned.

"Well go get cleaned up while mommy unpacks okay." Chloe couldn't help but smile at her little girl. She still wasn't sure about facing Lucifer but her daughter had some good points. It was true he had never claimed to be anything but the devil, well there was that case where he tried to be St. Lucifer but that didn't last long.


	3. Chapter 3

So i promised I'd post more today it just took me longer than I thought it would. Distraction got in the way. I'll have more tomorrow because I am really enjoying how this story is coming out. Still haven't decided if I'm making a second or turning this into one long one. If you've read any of my other works you know I tend to end up with long projects. As always I own nothing, and please tell me what you think.

Trixie was on the couch when Chloe came out to start lunch. She had turned to open the fridge when all of a sudden there was a crash causing Chloe to jump and turn. Whatever she was expecting she was definitely not expecting what stood in front of her. There stood Lucifer wings full extended, those beautiful wings.

"What the hell!" Chloe couldn't stop herself from shouting.

"Ummm my apologies." Lucifer quickly folded his wings.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well someone called saying you were in danger." Lucifer frowned.

"What?" To much had happened today for Chloe to truly process what had just happened.

"Beatrice would you like to explain to your mother why I'm here?" Lucifer turned to the eight year old hiding on the couch.

"That was soooo cool!" Trixie grinned, "Can I see them again? You have wings, that is so awesome!"

"Trixie did you call him?" Chloe frowned, Trixie's eyes didn't move from the devil as she nodded. "How did you find his number."

"I called his club, the number was on the internet." Trixie finally looked away from the devil to examine her feet and avoid her mother's gaze.

"The club called me and said you were in danger." Lucifer slowly backed to the door. "But I can see that isn't the case… so I'll be going."

"No Lucifer you can't go." Trixie jumped from the couch and wrapped her arms around the devil.

"Trixie!" Chloe took a step forward, saw the fear or was it sorrow in Lucifer's eyes as he untangled the small human from his legs. She hadn't meant to panic like that, she didn't want to hurt Lucifer. That didn't even make sense how could she hurt the devil.

"Beatrice, I'm afraid your mother and I have had a bit of a falling out." Lucifer knelt down to the child's level. "It was truly lovely knowing you little human."

"Stay for lunch Lucifer." Trixie wrapped her arms back around the devil. "I talked to mommy, she's okay that you're the devil now."

"I very much doubt that." Lucifer chuckled, "But I appreciate your efforts."

"You can't go Lucifer." Trixie whimpered. "You need to tell mommy you're not evil."

"I know he's not evil." Chloe whispered.

"Excuse me. What was that detective?" Lucifer looked up from the small child."

"I know you're not evil." Chloe repeated. "You flew all this way, stay for lunch." She couldn't believe she just said flew. This was going to take some getting used to.

"Lunch with the content of your fridge detective. I'm afraid not." Lucifer returned, I guess not everything was going to change. "I do however know a place with a lovely stocked kitchen if you don't mind taking your spawn out for lunch."

"Can we go mommy? Can we go?" Trixie let go of Lucifer to jump into her mother's arms.

"Yes fine, we can go." Chloe sighed, why not lunch out with her daughter and the devil. "But we need to talk Lucifer." She added after Trixie ran off to get her shoes.

"I figured that much." Lucifer nodded, "I'll need you keys."

"Excuse me."

"Well if I'm to take you to lunch I'll need your keys. It's not like I came in a car." Lucifer smirked.

"Oh! Can I fly with Lucifer?!" Trixie ran back into the room.

"No, no one is flying anywhere." Chloe announced, "And I'm driving, just tell me where to go."

"Aww man." Trixie pouted, grabbing Lucifer's hand and leading him to the car. "Can I fly with you later Lucifer?"

"I'm afraid I'm not one to take passengers." Lucifer untangled his hand from the small humans as he got into the car and typed the address into Chloe's GPS.

"I mean that's not true." Chloe pointed out, causing Lucifer to frown.

"Excuse me?"

"Well how else did I get to the helicopter pad this morning?" Chloe reminded, giving Lucifer a small smile that allowed him to relax just a little. She could tell it would take a lot of work to get him to completely relax around her again, but she was up to the challenge. Of course the best thing to help their relationship was for herself to relax around him and that was going to take a little bit of work as well.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back, so the story has kind of taken on a life of it's own. Instead of the two ideas I've been toying with it's turning into one longer story. Which if knowing me is not all that surprising. So here we go onto the next chapter. As always I own nothing, please let me know what you think.

"Lucifer I'm pretty sure this place is closed at this time of day."

"Well then it's a good thing I know the owner." Lucifer smirked, as chloe rolled her eyes and parked in her reserved spot at LUX. "Believe it or not the devil is an excellent cook."

"Lucifer can you show me your wings again?" Trixie jumped into Lucifer's arms as he headed into the club. He acted as though it was torture to embrace the girl but Chloe saw the affection in his eyes. Maybe if she had spent more time looking into his eyes she might have realized there were more years there than his face would suggest. These eyes, that is not the haunting red ones from this morning.

"Perhaps another time child." He patted her head with his empty arm. At least he had stopped trying to play fetch with her.

"Wait a minute, you said you cut your wings off." Chloe relieved Lucifer of her daughter as they got off of the elevator.

"Aww yes, that is a long story." Lucifer headed for the kitchen. "Beatrice the TV is all yours. It appears your mother and I are going to start a very long conversation while I make lunch."

"Okay, but Lucifer go easy on her." Trixie warned, "This is a lot for her."

"I'll do my best to use small words." Lucifer assured the small child. "If she promises not to run that is."

"I'm not going anywhere." Chloe pulled up a bar stool in Lucifers kitchen.

"Should I start with the wings then?" Lucifer went to the fridge and then the pantry.

"Can you show me your face again? Your other face that is." Chloe couldn't help it, she was curious.

"Is that really what you want Detective?" Lucifer set down everything in his hands.

"I need to see you, really see you." Chloe insisted, "I mean it caught me off guard the first time."

"Your Spawn is sitting just around the corner, that's not something she should see." Lucifer went back to his cooking.

"Maybe you're right." Chloe looked over to where her daughter was watching Lucifer's flat screen. "But you will show me won't you?"

"If that is what you want." Lucifer busied himself at the stove.

"So, your dad is actually God with a capital G." Chloe figured why not start at the beginning.

"Dear old dad." Lucifer snorted, "Cast me out a millenia ago."

"Why?"

"The long story or the short story my dear Detective."

"You can call me Chloe." The detective stopped him.

"Alright then Chloe, bare in mind the long story is a very long story." Lucifer looked over his shoulder at his partner. He couldn't help but let a small smile escape, the devil had a partner.

"Maybe stick with the short version then." Chloe returned his smile.

"In that case, Dad had a nice big family that worshiped him but then he had to go and make you lot." Lucifer waved his hand in Chloe's direction. "His new toys took up all of his time and he neglected his kids."

"So you got jealous and acted out." Chloe interrupted, "That sounds like the Lucifer I know." Lucifer let a chuckle escape his lips.

"Yes well that got his attention, original sin and all that." Lucifer continued, "Sent me to Hell to punish the guilty for all of eternity."

"So he sent you away instead of dealing with the problem." Chloe questioned, Lucifer didn't answer, "That's like sending your kid to boarding school because you just didn't have time to take care of them."

"Except Hell is not a boarding school Detective!" Chloe saw his eyes flash red for just a second. "I'm sorry I mean Chloe."

"I didn't say it was, I was just trying to make a bad parenting comparison." Chloe quickly assured, "I can't even imagine what that must have been like. Your dad sounds like a real dick." When did Chloe's universe include calling God a dick. She did just call the creator of all of earth a dick.

"Don't dwell on it dear." Lucifer turned from the stove to watch Chloe for a minute while she processed what she had just said. "He's the forgiving sort at least to you humans and your name calling." That was another thing Chloe was going to have to get used to, when he said you humans he actually legitimately meant you humans, he wasn't human. Somehow that affected her more than admitting he was the devil. "Are you alright darling should we take a break and find a less divine topic of conversation."

"No...no...I'm good let's keep going." Chloe nodded, and Lucifer turned back to his cooking. "So your dad is God, what about your mom? I mean what type of woman does God fall for?"

"Less a woman more Divine Goddess." Lucifer answered, "But she's in her own reality now. Let's just say divorce gone wrong, dispute over how to raise the kids. You met her actually."

"I met the Divine Goddess?" Chloe frowned, she felt like that was something she'd remember.

"Charlotte Richards, not the Charlotte Richards that Cain just killed." Lucifer tried to explain. "Charlotte Richards was killed by her co-worker on that case we worked around a year ago, but then my mom decided to borrow the body for a while. I made a deal with dad to drag her back to hell. Neither Amendiel or I could do it, Dad sent Uriel. I well...well I killed Uriel. He was going to kill you and mum. I couldn't let that happen...but a human body couldn't contain the Divine Goddess for long and eventually her light started to break through the skin and then I sent her to her own reality where she and dad couldn't get at each other anymore. Then the real Charlotte Richards was brought out of hell and tried to turn her life around, until Cain killed her."

There was too much in that explanation for Chloe to be able to logically sort through. "Okay one thing at a time. Your mom possessed Charlotte Richards body."

"Well I don't know that I would use the word possessed but I suppose if that helps sure." Lucifer nodded, moving from one pot on the stove to the next.

"And you and Amendiel couldn't bring your mom to hell. Then another brother was sent to do it. Only he was going to kill her not take her to hell, so you killed him." Chloe continued. "Okay, but why was he going to kill me?"

"Well the deal I made with dad was for your life." Lucifer cautioned a glance over his shoulder. "When Malcolm kidnapped Beatrice, and I followed and he killed me and was going to kill you and I couldn't let him do that."

"So Malcolm really killed you then." Chloe whispered. "I mean I just figured the Devil couldn't die."

"Yes I wasn't lying when I said you made me vulnerable." Lucifer turned the stove off and turned around to face the detective. "I'm mortal around you."

"Why me?" Chloe questioned, "Why do all of these things include me?"

"A good question." Lucifer pulled a stool up next to her. "If I had to guess it has to do with how I feel about you."

"And how do you feel about me Lucifer?"

"I suppose we've had enough revelations for today." Lucifer tried to turn back to his work but Chloe caught his hand.

"How do you feel about me Lucifer?"

"I mean I didn't have feeling not like real human emotions before I met you. I mean lust oh definitely, pride sure, but then I met you and I started feeling things. That's why I started going to Dr. Linda. The devil doesn't feel guilt, and jealousy, or love."

"Love?" Chloe repeated.

"Yes Det.. uh Chloe...love." Lucifer quickly busied himself in his cooking. Did the devil just say he loved her. "Anyway Uriel came to kill you or mom, and I couldn't let him do that."

"Love Lucifer?" Chloe's brain couldn't get passed that. "Love for who?"

"Do you even have to ask darling?" Lucifer turned the stove off once again.

"Yes I do, because you have a funny way of showing it." Chloe started, "I mean getting close then running off to Vegas. Everytime I think we're getting somewhere you take about twenty steps backward. You don't want me with anyone else but when we get close you…"

"Yes well frankly Detective I'm terrified of how you make me feel. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Lucifer shouted, causing Trixie to look up from her program for a minute. "Everything is fine little human." Lucifer waved her off.

"How could I scare you?" Chloe stood up.

"Around you I'm vulnerable, not just the mortality bit. I don't want anything to happen to you or your spawn." Lucifer confessed, "I love you… but the devil isn't supposed to love. I feel at home with you more so than I've ever felt anywhere."

"Lucifer." Chloe sat down before her legs gave out under her. "I… but you love me?"

"Aww yes that's what I was trying not to say." Lucifer went back to the stove once more. "Anyway. I sent my mother to her own reality. Then I woke up in the desert with my wings back which leads us to Cain or The Sinnerman. Of course shortly after I found out I had my wings back, I found out my devil face was gone, when I tried to show you actually. Then it came back when I killed Cain."

"The devil loves me." Chloe repeated.

"Is lunch ready." Trixie ran into the kitchen.

"Thank Dad."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 for you lovely people. Not much to say today, so I hope you enjoy and please comment. Of course I own nothing.

"Thank Dad." Lucifer glanced toward the ceiling, "Yes Beatrice be a good little human and grab me those plates on the counter." Lucifer instructed the child, "Then perhaps we'll take the meal outside it's a lovely day."

"Okay dokay." Trixie got busy doing as the devil asked, and while Chloe didn't say as much she to was also thanking God for a break in the conversation. They had started down a rabbit hole she hadn't been prepared for. The devil yes, she was prepared for that conversation, the devil loving her that was another story."

Once the three of them were seated outside Trixie cut straight to the point. "Can I see your scary face?"

"Absolutely not." Chloe stopped herself from shouting.

"I'm afraid your mother is right. I'm not going to be responsible for scarring your young mind." Lucifer agreed, "However I do know a great doctor if you're in the market."

"I don't get to fly with you, I don't get to see your scary face this isn't fair." Trixie pouted. "I got to see Maze's scary face."

"Yes well Maze has half a scary face." Lucifer brushed off the child's requests. "I have a much scarier face."

"I can handle it." Trixie tried to insist.

"I can't show you my face, but I can show you something." Lucifer decided to humor the small human. "With mother's approval of course." Lucifer turned to his partner and in a blink the red eyes were back, but just the red eyes and while unsettling but by themself they were not so terrible if you didn't stare into them for too long, like Chloe found herself doing. "Chloe, just a short look, not staring into the depths of hell." Chloe blinked and Lucifer's dark eyes were back.

"Quickly." Chloe nodded, "Just a second, nothing more."

"Of course my dear." Lucifer assured, "Now Beatrice, this might be a little scary. But it will be very quick, and it is just me."

"I know Lucifer, I'll be okay. I promise." The child assured, so Lucifer sighed and revealed to the little human his red devil eyes. Then just as promised in a second they were gone. "That is soooo cool!" The little child was sitting on her knees leaning closer to the devil. "Can I see it again?"

"Once more." Lucifer agreed, revealing the red of his eyes again for just a second longer. "I am afraid that is enough for one day darling, I'm not a children's birthday party magician." Lucifer turned to his lunch in front of him.

"Give Lucifer a break sweetie, eat your lunch." Chloe came to the devils defense.

"Fineeee." The eight year pouted. "But that was really cool, almost as cool as the wings. I bet I could handle your scary face."

"Another time perhaps." Lucifer brushed off the child's curiosity.

"How did you handle things at the crime scene?" Chloe changed the topic.

"I told them the truth, that Cain/Pierce…" The devil glanced at the child to his right. "Tried to hurt you but you had on a vest. Then the other bad men started shooting and I moved you to safety. The bad men hurt each other. Then the original bad human tried to hurt me and I hurt him first. Then I told Daniel that the whole situation had you overwhelmed and you need to go home and catch your breath. After all you had just witnessed something truly heinous."

"What did you tell them about your feathers?" Chloe worried, "They were all over the ground."

"Yes, well LA's finest simple refused to believe that the bad guys had a pillow fight before we arrived. So I told them they wouldn't believe me if I told them where they did come from." Lucifer shrugged, "That reminds me I'm going to have to talk to Ms. Lopez before she can test the blood on the feathers. Frightfully terrifying things could happen if angel blood ends up in the police data banks."

"Angel?" Chloe was dealing with too much today to remember her sunday school lessons.

"The devil is if nothing else a fallen angel." Lucifer reminded.

"Duh." Trixie added.

"Of course." Chloe just shook her head. "You should talk to Ella today Lucifer you know how quickly she can work if the case is important to people she cares about. The death of the lieutenant will definitely get some attention."

"Well I was going to take care of that until I got a call that someone was in danger." Lucifer turned to the child who suddenly became very interested in her shoes again.

"Well mommy wasn't going to call." Trixie defended.

"So we can go talk to Ella after lunch." Chloe decided. "What do we tell her? The truth?"

"Dear Ms. Lopez in under the impression that I am a method actor." Lucifer reminded. "I very much doubt she'll believe me if I tell her the feathers belong to me."

"You could show her." Chloe suggested.

"Now there has been enough of that today." Lucifer shook his head. "You handled it quite well if I do say so. On the other hand I broke Dr. Linda for a week when she found out."

"Linda knows?"

"Of course she does. You were the one who told me, tell her the whole truth. That and she threatened to give up on me if I wasn't honest with her. Like I hadn't been honest from the start."

"Okay well, if you're not showing Ella your face, why not show her your wings?" Chloe reasoned, "I mean we are trying to convince her not to test the blood on them. Speaking of which when you left me on the roof, I know I was kind of out of it but there was definitely blood on your wings. When you showed up at my apartment it was gone."

"Amazing what a couple minutes away from you can do my dear." Lucifer gave her a devilish grin.

"You really don't bleed when I'm not around?"

"I really don't bleed if you're not around." Lucifer assured, "As for showing Ms. Lopez my wings well there is simply no place at the precinct big enough to give them proper space."

"That brings us back to your devil face." Chloe tried again.

"No."

"Okay could you show her your wings on the roof of the precinct?" Chloe threw out another idea.

"What if you hurt yourself and mommy wasn't there?" Trixie added to the conversation.

"I think your spawn wants me to stab myself in the middle of the police station." Lucifer couldn't help but chuckle.

"I mean you don't have to be in the middle of the police station it can be somewhere private." Trixie rolled her eyes. The devil couldn't help but think how remarkably like her mother she was.

"Let's go back to the roof idea." Lucifer shook his head.

"I mean it doesn't have to be flashy, we go in and tell her she can't test the blood on the wings. If that doesn't work we tell her it's because it's blood from an angel and that can't be in human hands or I don't know whatever you divine beings tell people in this type of situation. If that doesn't work we take her to the roof and you show her that they came from your wings."

"First off my dear there is nothing not flashy about angel wings. Second off I like that 'you divine beings.' Third there aren't usually situations like this."

"Well the divine remark is for all the times you've called us 'you humans'" Chloe smirked.

"We can't very well bring your spawn into the police station for this can we. I mean with everything that has happened today maybe she should be somewhere safe in case Cain had some more bad men waiting." Lucifer looked genuinely concerned about the well being of Trixie.

"She's supposed to be at school, her normal babysitter is in class to, and I have no idea where Maze is." Chloe listed off options.

"We could call her." Lucifer reached for his phone, it only rang once before there was an answer. "Maze I need a favor."

"Not a good time Lucifer." Maze almost growled over the phone.

"We need someone to watch Chloe's spawn." Lucifer continued.

"Chloe's?" There was a second voice in the background.

"Are you with Dr. Linda?" Lucifer frowned.

"Since when is she Chloe?" Linda continued.

"Look we need someone to watch Trixie while we go and convince Ella not to test the blood on some angel feathers." Chloe took the phone from Lucifer.

"What?!" Came two voices at the other end of the phone.

"Bring her to my office, that's where Maze and I are." Dr. Linda recovered first.

"Good and while I'm there we should probably put another appointment in the books." Lucifer agreed, "Do you do couples counseling?"

"Couples?!" It was Maze and Chloe's turn to respond in union.

"I might make an exception." Linda assured.

"Lovely we'll be over when we finish our meal."


	6. Chapter 6

Alright this is very important if you want the next chapter quickly I need you all to answer a simple question and let me know. Should Dan find out the truth before the night ends for our characters or does he stay in the dark a little bit longer? I'm not trying to hold the next chapter hostage or anything but your opinion on when Dan finds out plays heavily into what gets typed next. I want my readers to enjoy the story therefore you should have a vote in what comes next. I've got to scenarios does Dan find out or doesn't he. Let me know what you think. Thus far your reviews have been nothing but generous and it is so greatly appreciated. As always I own nothing, and let me know what you think.

"You showed her?!" Maze and Linda asked upon the weary party entering the doctor's office.

"Well it was sort of an accident." Lucifer shrugged, "It would appear I've got my devil face back."

"What?!" Again Maze and Linda questioned.

"Is there an echo in here?" Lucifer questioned, "Yes my devil face is back. Cain is dead, oh and Maze you really need to be more careful with your blades. That is another thing we should probably retrieve while we're removing evidence."

"Cain is dead?" Maze repeated.

"I honestly need to know is there an echo in here?" Lucifer threw his hands in the air. "Yes Cain is dead, by one of your blades no less."

"Good." Maze fell into the couch.

"What happened to you Maze?" Trixie ran to her friends side.

"A long story little human." Maze let the child curl up next to her. "Maybe I'll tell you while your mommy and Lucifer go clean up their mess."

"Lovely idea." Lucifer agreed, "Dr. Linda we have much to discuss when I return I think I'm making real progress here." No one missed Chloe's eye roll.

"Hey Ella we need a favor." Chloe led the way into the forensic scientists lab, closing all of the blinds as she did so.

"Whoa… I mean I just wasn't expecting either of you back in here today." Ella jumped from her work. "What can I do for you?"

"We need you to destroy evidence." Lucifer cut straight to the chase.

"What Lucifer means is it would be in everyone's best interest if the blood on those feathers you collected never got tested." Chloe gave Lucifer a smack.

"Oh and we need the blade that killed Pierce." Lucifer added.

"Um very funny guys, but you know I can't do that." Ella laughed, trying to believe it was a joke. She looked at the duo's faces, "You aren't joking are you?" She frowned.

"Afraid not." Chloe sighed, "I wish we didn't have to put you in this situation, but you can not test that blood."

"Okay I'll bite, why not?"

"Because it's the blood of an angel and frankly it would be best if it didn't find its way into the polices data bank." Lucifer went straight to the point. "As for the blade it's a demon blade forged in the bowels of hell."

"Yea okay." Ella laughed, "but really guys."

"I really wish I could say it wasn't true." Chloe sighed.

"Seriously guys?" Ella was frowning again.

"I think we need to show her." Chloe turned to Lucifer.

"That's not necessary this is working just fine." Lucifer really wasn't in a sharing mood and had already done his best to slip the blade into his jacket pocket.

"Did you just take the murder weapon?" Ella turned on Lucifer.

"Ella perhaps we should talk on the roof." Chloe stepped in between the devil and the forensic scientist. You had to give the girl credit Lucifer was easily twice her size, along with being the devil.

"The roof?" Ella looked at the two of them like they were crazy.

"I mean the other option is much less desirable." Lucifer offered, "The first person I shared it with was turned into a babbling fool for about a week."

"The roof really is the more divine of the two options." Chloe chose her words carefully.

"Oh bloody hell!" Lucifer through his hands in the air. "Ella I am not a method actor. I am honestly and truly the devil." And with Ella staring right at him his face changed to the red scared and burned face of the devil. He might as well just get it over with.

"My God!" Ella did a quick sign of the cross and watched as the face in front of her turned back into the eccentric consultant she knew.

"You really needed to bring him into this." Lucifer rolled his eyes. "If he really wanted to help the feathers would have disappeared. Or better yet I wouldn't have this whole morality issue around the lovely detective and wouldn't have lost the feathers to begin with."

"You really are the devil." Ella's eyes hadn't left Lucifer. "He really is the devil." She turned to Chloe who was still a little shaken from the unexpected reveal of a minute ago. She chose to just nod at the forensic scientist. "That is so awesome dude!" Ella finally broke her trance. "I mean I told you I always thought you had a bad rap."

"And yet you still have faith in the man who gave it to me." Lucifer countered.

"I mean he has to have some sort of plan doesn't he." Ella pointed to the ceiling.

"People have been saying that for millennia and yet there has never been any proof of a plan." Lucifer argued.

"Isn't that why we're supposed to have faith." Ella returned.

"I'm supposed to have faith in the father that punished me to hell to torture the worst of humanity for all of eternity." Lucifer reminded.

"Well…"

"Look this is not the time or the place for a philosophical debate." Chloe cut in, "We need to do something about these feathers."

"Oh right I suppose that means these are actual angel feathers." Ella nodded pulling out the bag of Lucifer's lost feathers. "So what do we do with them?"

"Burn them." Lucifer suggested, "It worked last time. Those feathers need to be away from human eyes. They can have a dangerous effect on mortals. I once watched a man kill himself just because he caught a glimpse of them."

"They don't look all that dangerous." Ella held up the bag and examined the feathers inside.

"I mean he saw the whole set of wings." Lucifer added.

"I saw your wings, Trixie saw your wings, neither of us have lost our minds." Chloe throughout, "I suppose Dr. Linda has seen your wings as well and she seems pretty normal."

"Yes well fortunately you are some exceptionally good hearted individuals, with pure souls." Lucifer rolled his eyes, "Rather annoying sometimes actually."

"Wait these came from your wings?" Ella looked from Lucifer back to the bag of feathers with a new interest. "I mean fallen angel and everything. I guess I just assumed the big man clipped your wings or something when he sent you packing."

"No I did that myself when I got to earth, or I had Maze do it for me anyway." Lucifer sighed, "Then the bloody things grew back."

"Is that why you wanted me on the roof?" Ella was almost jumping with excitement. "Were you going to show me your wings? I definitely want to see your wings. Wait did you say you cut your wings off?"

"That's a long story. And yes I was going to show you my wings but obviously you weren't just going to go to the roof, because we asked you and I was losing patience."

"You really should have gone to the roof, way less terrifying than his face." Chloe was leaning against the closed door. Only to have it pushed open on her.

"Oh sorry, someone said they saw the two of you come in here." Dan looked from Chloe to Lucifer to the bag of feathers in Ella's hands. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Ella and Chloe frowned in unison as Ella pushed the bag of feathers behind her back.

"Yeah okay." Dan examined each of the individuals in front of him. "I just came to see of you were alright Chloe. You left the crime scene in such a hurry. I was worried."

"I'm fine." Chloe nodded, no one was going to believe that. "I was just curious about the feathers that were all over the crime scene. They were there before we got there. I was wondering if Pierce was performing some sort of ritual or something." Chloe attempted, "I don't know with a name like Sinnerman maybe he was trying to summon the devil."

"Well he certainly got him." Ella couldn't help herself.

"Really Detective I'm ashamed of you, both of you." Lucifer through his hands in the air.

"What was your idea, bad guys having a pillow fight." Chloe returned.

"I would have much prefered bad girls having a pillow fight." Lucifer sent back.

"Well there was nothing on the feathers, it was paint not blood." Ella interrupted. "I don't know maybe it was there for dramatic effect."

"Right." Dan stared at the trio not believing a word that anyone of them had said, well except for Lucifers comment about preferring a female pillow fight. "I'm going to go back to my desk. I don't think I want to be involved in whatever you're in the middle of."

"I wouldn't either if I had a choice." Chloe sighed.

"Yes plotting with the devil dangerous business." Lucifer really had tried not to say it, he got a great laugh from Ella and even Chloe couldn't help but smirk.

"Right. When you guys are ready to start making sense I'll be in the bull pen." Dan closed the door behind him.

"We should have told him." Ella frowned.

"No." Lucifer and Chloe responded far to quickly.

"He would not take that well." Chloe added. "He already hates Lucifer."

"I actually thought Daniel and I were getting along quite well compared to our early days." Lucifer announced.

"My ex-husband does not need to know that my maybe lover is the actual devil." Chloe added.

"Ohh Detective, maybe lover. I like where this is heading."

"You did confess your love for me earlier in the day so, it's not completely out of the blue." Chloe reminded.

"For the record I have definitely shipped this from the beginning." Ella was bouncing again. "And yea on second thought you probably shouldn't tell Dan, I mean to go from Dan to a crime boss to the devil. He might feel a little put out."

"Not just a crime boss, the first murderer in all of humanity." Lucifer added.

"Wait what?" Ella turned to the devil.

"Oh we didn't tell you Pierce was Cain." Lucifer brushed that off, "But we really do need to get these wings out of here. And as much as I hate to admit it, carrying a bag or bloody angel feathers out the front door of the precinct might draw attention."

"Could you…" Chloe nodded her head toward the window.

"There are witnesses that saw me come in here with you." He reminded.

"What about an accidental fire in the evidence lockup." Ella suggested, that got a look from both the devil and the detective. "What I mean you're the devil can't you set fire to things without being there. The whole burning bush and what not."

"It has been a very long time since I've done anything of the sort. I would have to be close at hand for it to happen." Lucifer shrugged.

"How about the roof?" Chloe offered, "You could get up there after we leave without anyone seeing. People would have seen us leaving the building, so they wouldn't suspect us."

"Better yet, set them on fire while they're still in here. So I can be a witness to the spontaneous combustion." Ella grinned, "And not just because I want to see a spontaneous combustion but then we can have other witnesses so there are no suspects. A true act of divinity."

"Fine, but I don't want you in the room, I haven't done this in a while and I don't know how much I can control it without practice. Be in the bull pen or something so you can still see through the glass." Lucifer gave in to the women in front of him. "Chloe and I will go to LUX I can have a safe spot to take off without any witnesses. Then I can land here and attempt to burn the feathers. As I said it has been several centuries since I last did this."

"This is so awesome. I'll call you after the fire gets put out so you know it's done." Ella was nodding along. "As for the dagger, I never saw you put in your pocket it disappeared in the fire that hasn't happened yet. Who knew destroying evidence could be so exciting."

"I'm glad you think so." Chloe shook her head, "Can we get this over with?"

"Of course darling. After you." Lucifer held the door for his partner. "Make sure you're out of the room in twenty minutes." Ella was jumping and nodding as she watched the duo leave.


	7. Chapter 7

The votes are in Dan will have to wait. However that's fine with me. So here you go enjoy chapter 7 and please review, I love to know what you guys think. This chapter contains a very excited Ella and powers that the show never said Lucifer had but it carries the plot so I'm going with it. I mean he did take credit for the burning bush sooo it fits. As always I own nothing.

"You realize I'm coming with you right." Chloe had been silent the entire car ride back to LUX.

"I told you I'm not one to give rides." Lucifer brushed her comment aside.

"Unless you're saving my life." Chloe reminded.

"Yes well that was a special circumstance." Lucifer ignored the staff that was preparing for a busy night and went straight for the elevator.

"I've stuck with you through all the crazy of the day. I'm not leaving you now." Chloe argued. "For all I know you'll run or fly. You said some pretty commitment worthy stuff earlier, that usually leads to you disappearing for a couple months."

"Chloe darling, I'm not going anywhere. The women I have fallen in love with has seen my true face and is still standing beside me as I'm about to go burn evidence of actual divinity."

"We are going to go burn evidence of actual divinity." Chloe corrected.

"Why do you want to be there?" Lucifer questioned.

"After everything with Pierce I mean Cain I feel safe with you, I'm afraid if I'm given a minute to really think about all of the crazy that has happened today I might freak out. I want to be near you." Chloe confessed, before blushing a little, "And I kinda want to fly."

"You are a very strange woman Chloe Decker." Lucifer smirked, "You feel safer with the devil."

"I'm not afraid of you Lucifer, never have been, never will be. Devil or not." Chloe assured, "What I am afraid of is being stuck without you, and I really don't want to have time to think about all of the crazy that has happened today."

"Alright then Detective Decker, hold on tight." The conversation had led them to the balcony. Lucifer unveiled his wings and lifted Chloe bridal style into his arms all in one movement. "I warn you humans weren't meant for high altitudes, you may feel a little light headed."

"I don't care." Chloe grinned as the devil carried her over the city. Before she had any time to really enjoy the ride they had landed. "I'm never driving to work again." Chloe hung to the devil until her legs stopped shaking.

"Don't you think I should have some say in that." Lucifer fold his wings with a frown. "Because if that's the case it appears I'm investing in a helicopter."

"I suppose I overlooked some logistical issues." Chloe was finally on her own two feet.

"Yes like the devil is not a mode of transportation." Lucifer reminded.

"Okay, but promise today isn't the only time you'll take me flying."

"A deal with the Devil. My dear Chloe do you know what you're getting yourself into?"

"All to familiar with his methods I'm afraid." She grinned.

"Very well, the occasional trip is acceptable. However in return I require… one night of nothing but you and me…" Lucifer stopped making sure he had his partners full attention. "At dinner together."

"Dinner?" Chloe laughed, "That's what you want in return."

"That's all I require." Lucifer assured.

"Then dinner it is." Chloe offered her hand to shake on their deal. "This seems anticlimactic, shouldn't there be a scroll and a blood oath."

"What do you think I am a barbarian?" Lucifer feigned offense, "But really I must attend to this business down stairs I'm sure Ms. Lopez is none to subtly staring in her office window waiting for something to happen." Chloe couldn't help but think he was probably right.

"How does this work then?" Chloe questioned, but Lucifer didn't answer. He had turned his back and was staring off into the distance. When Chloe turned him to face her his eyes were red, and even though he was facing her he did not appear to be seeing her. She knew she shouldn't stare into his eyes but there was something far to tempting about the fires of hell.

She didn't feel herself falling. "Whoa there my dear." Lucifer caught his falling partner. Chloe had lost complete track of everything that had happened in the last minute. "We must be careful there Detective, no mortal should stare that long into the depths of hell. Are you alright?"

"I told you to call me Chloe." She steadied herself. "I couldn't help it."

"I do know a thing or two about temptation." The devil nodded, keeping a tight hold on his partner. "Are you sure you're alright Chloe?"

"Yea, sorry, I'm fine." Chloe separated herself from Lucifer. "Is it done, did it work?"

"I believe so, but we are waiting on a call from Ms. Lopez." Almost as on cue his phone started ringing.

"You did it, oh my word that was so cool. One minute everything was totally normal and then boom fire out of nowhere. Hey are you still on the roof? But I mean wow, I mean I should be mad because that was technically evidence at a crime scene and I'm supposed to process that and turn the information in. However it's also evidence of the divine and people shouldn't have their faith proved because then it's not really faith any more it's fact. Hey are you still on the roof?" Ella was off to the races going a mile a minute, Lucifer didn't have a second to cut in. "Oh good you're still on the roof." Both the devil and the detective turned on the spot to see a very excited forensic scientist. "That was so awesome."

"Are all of the feathers gone?" Chloe cut Ella off before she could start again.

"Of course they are, that's the only thing that should have burned." Lucifer pocketed his phone.

"Well actually man you kinda got a little bit of my desk to, but no paperwork or computers or anything so it's all good." Ella started again.

"Well bloody hell I used to have better accuracy than that." Lucifer frowned.

"Hey practice makes perfect." Ella shrugged.

"We are not going to start practicing setting things on fire." Chloe interrupted.

"Right of course not." Ella nodded, "Man you sure scared all those guys down there, one minute there is a fire going and the minute they go in to take care of it the fire is gone and so are the feathers. I told them that maybe Pierce I mean Cain, well I didn't tell them Cain but you know what I mean. I told them that maybe Pierce had put some sort or accelerant on the wings because he knew they'd be bagged and brought in. I told them that maybe that was his plan if he got caught the accelerant would ignite after being exposed to oxygen for however long and it would burn the evidence."

"That's really smart actually." Chloe approved.

"I figured that when they noticed the dagger was missing we could use all of the men rushing in and out of the lab as a cover. That maybe one of them was part of the Sinnerman organization and was told to hide the dagger and all that." Ella continued. "Then I also thought that it would have been pretty easy for us to just change out the real feathers with fake feathers dipped in paint."

"And you didn't think of that before I started a fire in the precinct?" Lucifer frowned at the energetic scientist.

"It doesn't matter we still would have had the same problem how do we carry a bag of feathers in or out of the precinct." Chloe reminded.

"So are you going to fly now?" Ella was bouncing again. "Cause I told them I was getting a call and that I had to step out while they examined my office, but I should really be getting back soon."

"Yes we are going to fly now." Lucifer huffed, this really was a lot of fanfare for one day. As much as he liked to boast about being the devil it was quite another thing to show off.

"Can we make a pit stop before LUX?" Chloe stopped Lucifer before he picked her up.

"And where might that be?" Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

"My apartment, so I can grab a bag for Trixie and I to stay at your place for the night." Chloe couldn't help but blush just a little.

"I suppose that is an acceptable pit stop." Lucifer picked up the detective and once again unveiled his wings.

"Whoa, like really whoa!" It was taking everything in Ella's power to not reach out and touch the wings. "Now those are wings. I mean damn."

"Ms. Lopez I will need you to back up just a tad."

"Oh right sorry Lucifer." Ella jumped back a couple steps. "That is so totally wicked!" That was the last thing they heard as they took off into the sky. At Chloe's apartment Lucifer called Maze and asked her to bring the child to LUX as it appeared that was where they would be spending the night. He would then meet her there with the detective in a short while.

It didn't take Chloe long to throw together what was needed for a night away, when she came out she found Lucifer lounging on her couch, if she didn't know better she would say he was asleep. He really did have an unnatural gift to make himself at ease wherever he was.

"Ready to go?" Chloe roused him from his thoughts.

"Oh yes, quite ready." Lucifer pulled himself up and stretched, "I'm going to need to sleep for a month all of this physical exercise you're forcing on me."

"Yea right, I've seen you pick up grown men and throw them through a glass window with one hand. I think you can handle my weight." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Do you really want to stay the night with me?" Lucifer stared into the detectives eyes, she could see the fear there. He was waiting for the day to catch up with her, worried that when it did she would run. And she was sure the day would catch up with her, but she was also sure that she felt safest when she was standing beside the devil himself.

"Let's get going shall we." She smiled, "I'd like to be in they air before sundown."

"That can be arranged." Once more he picked her up and carried her off to the balcony at LUX.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I didn't mean for it to take me this long to post another chapter, I teach summer school and it's the first week so I've been running around like a chicken with my head cut off. This chapter is a little bit longer than the others because I couldn't decide if I wanted to split it into two or not. I hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think. I'll add another chapter as soon as I can. As usual I own nothing.**

Lucifer had attended to the club and started dinner by the time Maze arrived with the little human. "Dr. Linda I was wondering if you would come along. It appears we're having a sleepover." Lucifer gave a wicked grin.

"I'm not spending the night Lucifer, I just wanted to make sure you and the detective where both okay. It seems a lot has happened in the past 24 hours. That you both might want to talk about." Linda informed.

"Yes well at least stay for dinner then. Consider it group therapy." The devil grinned.

"Might as well, do you want to talk?" Linda prompted, Lucifer nodded to Maze behind the doctor.

"Chloe is on the balcony," He suggested, "Beatrice you're mother placed a bag for you in the guest bedroom. I'm sure there are toys or something in there to keep you occupied." The child nodded an ran off. Lucifer continued his work on dinner. "Speak Mazikeen."

"Is Cain really dead?" She finally asked after pouring herself a drink.

"Really dead." Lucifer nodded.

"Good."

"Oh this belongs to you." He pulled the dagger out of his inside jacket. "Malcolm, Cain you really should find a safe spot for those Maze." The demon rolled her eyes and placed the dagger out of sight, before downing her drink.

"Decker knows." Was all Maze said as she poured herself a second drink.

"You still have yourself a roommate if that is what your concerned about." Lucifer assured.

"What was that you asked Linda about couples therapy?" Maze continued.

"Is that what you're worried about." Lucifer laughed, "Afraid I might be in a relationship with Chloe."

"With Chloe." The demon repeated, "She's seen your face, you're using her first name. I'm just curious where this is going."

"You had to know that this was a possibility." Lucifer didn't turn from his work on the stove.

"So the devil falls in love?" Maze questioned.

"It appears he does." Lucifer poured himself a glass, "And why not, don't I deserve some happiness."

"That is exactly what I'm afraid of." Maze sipped, "If angels see you happy with her… Well you don't have the biggest fan club upstairs. They could use your emotions against you."

"It's been tried." Lucifer thought back to the death of his little brother. "I hope they are not foolish enough to try it again." Maze saw just a hint of red in her former masters eyes. She would never tell him this, but she was kinda digging this new slightly calmer Lucifer. As long as she still got to have a little bit of fun toying with the rage beneath the surface every now and again.

"Well for what it's worth. I've still got your back, no one's going to hurt you or Decker or Trix while I'm around."

"I do appreciate it." Lucifer returned, ready to say more but interrupted by the elevator opening.

"I'm actually in the home of the devil!" Ella grinned looking around the penthouse with a new interest.

"Is there anyone you didn't tell." Maze finished the drink in her hand and poured a third. "Should I expect to see your face on the front page of the newspaper tomorrow morning?"

"Whoa when we first met you said you were forged in the bowels of hell, you are a for real demon aren't you. I mean I'm friends with the devil and a demon." Ella rushed over to the kitchen where Maze and Lucifer were staring at her.

"Ms Lopez...Ella, what are you doing here?" Lucifer went for a very neutral approach with the excitable forensic scientist.

"Well you did say I could come to LUX whenever I wanted." Ella reminded.

"Yes and LUX is down stairs this is my home."

"I know the devils penthouse!" Ella bounced.

"You've been here before." Lucifer pointed out.

"But I didn't know then." Ella grinned.

"I'm going downstairs." Maze finished her drink and headed for the elevator.

"Dinner in twenty minutes if you're interested." Lucifer called after her, she looked from Ella to the pair on the balcony.

"Maybe." With that Mazikeen was gone.

"So can I see your real face again?" Ella followed Lucifer as he headed for the balcony temporarily leaving dinner unattended.

"This is my real face." Lucifer stopped hand on the door, "At least it is now."

"Oh right of course, sorry, but can I still see your other face." Ella apologized.

"Dr. I might be needing a finders fee on patients I've referred to you." Lucifer pushed Ella at the women. "Dinner in twenty minutes, I'll make the little human set the table out here."

 **So now let's catch up on what the detective and the doctor where discussing, before they got interrupted.**

"How are you doing Chloe?" Linda approached the women staring out at the city cautiously.

Chloe laughed, "You mean has finding out that my partner and potential lover is the real actual devil driven me mad?"

"I would never have asked it quite like that." Linda handed her friend a glass of wine. "I must say you're taking it better than I did."

"So I've been told." Chloe readily accepted the drink. "I keep telling myself that I should be afraid of him, but then I remember all of the times he's saved my life. The more we've talked today the more I realize he has probably saved my life more times than I realized. I mean he said he killed his own brother to protect me."

"I remember that a little to well." Linda thought back to the first time she saw Lucifer's devil face.

"Then he died for me and made a deal with God for my life." Chloe was processing everything out loud.

"Yes in the hospital, I can't believe they roped me into helping with that." Linda nodded.

"Wait what? What happened when I was in the hospital?" Chloe turned to the doctor.

"Oh umm well you had been poisoned and the scientist had gone to hell so Lucifer went after him. Which meant we had to kill him and then bring him back." Linda downed the glass in her hand and went for a refill. "I take it he didn't tell you about that one yet."

"No I was talking about with Malcolm." Chloe took the doctors lead and finished her glass as well. "You know the only thing that is really scaring me is that Lucifer told me he loved me."

"He did what?!" Linda couldn't hide her excitement that was a huge step for her client/friend.

"He told me he loved me." Chloe reached to refill her glass a third time. "And I didn't answer. I mean I told him I'd go to dinner with him and that he could be my lover maybe, but I didn't return the gesture."

"Do you love him?" Linda wondered.

"I mean he's the devil."

"You didn't answer the question." Linda pointed out.

"It's not him, it's me." Chloe collapsed into a deck chair. "I mean I don't have the best taste in men now do I. I mean Dan is a great guy but he shot a cop and then hid the evidence that had me thinking I was losing my mind. Then I almost married Cain the first murderer in all of humanity."

"And the devil doesn't exactly scream relationship material." Linda nodded, "But if it's any consolation Lucifer isn't a man, he may be the devil, but that also means he's an angel. So I'm going to ask you again, do you love Lucifer?"

"I think… I mean yes. Yes I love Lucifer." Chloe gave in to the emotions she had been trying to avoid for a long time now if she was truly being honest with herself.

"Well there you go." Linda smiled.

"So Lucifer took me flying." Chloe confessed with a laugh, before Linda could respond the balcony door flew open.

"Dr. I might be needing a finders fee on patients I've referred to you." Lucifer pushed Ella at the women. "Dinner in twenty minutes, I'll make the little human set the table out here."

"Linda knows!" Ella danced.

"Ella knows?" Linda turned to Chloe since Lucifer had returned to the kitchen.

"We needed to light fire to angel feathers so divinity wouldn't be revealed to the world." Ella poured herself some wine.

"What?!" Linda head turned from Ella to Chloe.

"I don't think it would have been quite that dramatic." Chloe just shook her head. "Lucifer lost some feathers at the crime scene when we were getting shot at, and so they became part of the crime scene evidence."

"I see." Linda was eyeing a bouncing Ella nervously, "Are you okay?"

"I'm great this is so exciting." Ella assured.

"She just had her faith confirmed so to speak." Chloe explained to the doctor, "And she got to have a philosophical debate about God's plan with the actual devil. I think it's going to take her a little while to come down from that."

They were interrupted again by Trixie coming out with napkins and silverware. "Lucifer says dinner is ready, and if you want anything other than the drinks you already have go let him know."

"I got milk for the little human." Lucifer opened the door carrying a tray of food and a glass of milk.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took me so long. Being back to work and then having my AC going out has thrown me for a loop. But for those of you who haven't heard the good news, Lucifer has been saved! Season 4 was picked up by Netflix!**

Lucifer looked at the group of women joining him at the table. Plenty of thoughts came to mind, but he held his tongue after all there was a child at the table. He really had changed. Maze, Linda, Chloe, Beatrice, and Ella. Was this what it felt like to sit down to a family meal. It had been so long since his entire family had been together and they weren't really the sit down and talk type.

"So how was everyone's day?" Linda broke the silence, and earned a good laugh from just about everyone at the table. It had been an interesting day.

"I mean I just found out I was friends with the devil and a demon and got to help set fire to evidence." Ella shared, "Of course that was after I found out my lieutenant was a crime boss and the first murderer in all of human history."

"I helped mommy realize that only bad people were scared of Lucifer and Maze and she shouldn't be scared cause she wasn't a bad person." Trixie added to the conversation. "I also got to miss half a day of school."

"You're contribution was very much appreciated Beatrice." Lucifer raised his glass to toast the child.

"It sounds like you did my job for me." Linda agreed, "You'd make a fine therapist someday."

"Is it really that surprising considering all of the crazy she's growing up with." Chloe sighed.

"No I think I'm still going to be the president of Mars." Trixie assured.

"Well I don't know about you but all my excitement happened yesterday." Maze helped herself to another drink. "I mean I guess my boss deciding to have show and tell today could count for something."

"I didn't think I was your boss anymore." Lucifer turned to his demon.

"Yea well, old habits are hard to break." Maze slouched in her chair. "Like I said I've always got your back. I think it's your turn Decker."

"My turn?" Chloe looked around the table, "Oh you mean to tell everyone how my day went." She laughed, "Let's see where to start, oh yea my partner saved me with his wings, which I had been denying he had. Then I come back just in time to see the devil finish off the man I was supposed to marry. Oh wait the devil is my partner, which he has in fact been telling me all along but you know I wouldn't listen. What happened next, oh of course my daughter sits me down and plays therapist. Then places a fake emergency call to the devil who comes flying to my rescue. Then everything starts to get really exciting. My partner tells me he loves me we fly to burn some crime scene evidence and then we all sit down for dinner."

"So a normal day then." Linda finished, getting another laugh from Chloe. "Lucifer do you want to share your take on the day?"

"I think Chloe pretty much covered it." Lucifer sipped his drink.

"There is nothing that you want to share?" Linda pressured.

"I think I've done quite a bit of sharing today Doctor." Lucifer reminded.

"Right." Linda nodded, "What about that bit in the middle there, right before burning evidence."

"You're referring to when I told Chloe I loved her." Lucifer glanced from Linda to his partner.

"Exactly."

"You know doctor when I said consider this group therapy I meant it as a joke."

"Lucifer did you mean what you said?" Linda continued.

"I think we all know by now that I don't lie." Lucifer stated with another drink from his glass. "So what are you trying to get at here?"

"Are you going to be my step-dad Lucifer?" Trixie grinned, she had been sitting silently listening to the events of the day.

"Now don't get carried away Beatrice. I don't know that the devil is the marrying type, besides your mother has more than a fair bit of control over that ever happening." Lucifer couldn't miss the disappointment on the small humans face, no one could.

"Chloe was there something you wanted to say to Lucifer?" Linda prompted.

"Linda I don't know that now is really the time or the place. I mean…" Chloe motioned to the others around the table.

"You think you've got something to say that we haven't already figured out Decker." Maze rolled her eyes.

"I think she wants it to me more romantic." Ella chipped in.

"Wants what to be more romantic?" Lucifer was the only one at the table who wasn't catching on. Did he really think he was so beyond loving or was he still just that blind to human emotions?

"Lucifer… I mean… they want me to tell you… No I want to tell you." Chloe started but couldn't find the right way to say it. And suddenly Lucifer knew what the detective was struggling with.

"No Chloe, you don't need to say it. You don't have to say it." Lucifer stopped her, his hands on hers. "Not because they want you to say it or because you think I need to hear it. With everything that has happened today I don't want you to say something that you're going to take back after some sleep and time to think."

"Lucifer shut up." Chloe rolled her eyes. "How many times today have you told me that I'm going to change my mind eventually? And how many times today have I told you that's not going to happen. I would never say anything because they want me to say it or because I thought it would make you feel better about yourself." She stopped squeezed the devil's hands looked into his dark eyes. "So listen up Lucifer Morningstar what I'm saying now, I'm saying because I want to say it. I love you Lucifer, I've loved you for a lot longer than I care to admit."

She didn't hesitate to lean over and kiss him, a kiss he returned all to readily.

"Get a room. Or let me join in." Maze smirked, earning a disapproving look from Linda and a laugh from Ella and Trixie.

"Mazikeen we will speak of your indiscretion in front of the child later." Lucifer pulled away just long enough to give his most loyal demon a half-hearted glare. Letting her know that she was in no real trouble.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever you say boss." She rolled her eyes and went back to her dinner.

"I've so been shipping this since the first day I met you both." Ella was bouncing in her seat. Looking around the table I don't think anyone could tell who was more excited about this development, Ella, Linda, or Trixie.

"Mommy can Lucifer be my step dad." The little girl tugged on her mom's jacket sleeve.

"Don't get to ahead of yourself." Chloe whispered in her little ones ear.

After dinner Chloe made sure Trixie got cleaned up and tucked in, Maze went back down to make sure the club was running as it should, Ella passed out on the couch and Linda helped Lucifer with the dishes.

"Things are going to be different now Lucifer." Linda watched the devil carefully, he just nodded. "It's getting late, I'm going to go home. I hope you'll come see me soon you'll need to talk." Again Lucifer just nodded. After a little while Chloe came out to find Lucifer sitting in front of the empty fireplace.

"I just checked in with Dan, Charlotte's death hit him hard. Looks like the day caught up with her as well." Chloe nodded to Ella snoring on the couch.

"That would appear to be the case." Lucifer patted on the space next to him, encouraging her to join him. She just smiled and obliged resting her head on his shoulder. There was silence for a while before a fire popped to life in the empty fireplace.

"I told you no practicing arson." Chloe slapped the devils chest.

"You looked so cute, I didn't want to move you." Lucifer tried a devilish grin and Chloe couldn't stay mad. "Am I forgiven?"

"This one time." Chloe kissed his cheek, before letting a yawn escape. She had been trying to keep it in. The fire went out.

"Bedtime my dear." Lucifer lifted Chloe up and carried her to the master bedroom.

"Do you even sleep?" Chloe yawned watching Lucifer as he made quick work of tucking her in.

"I do." Lucifer nodded, "It's like alcohol. I can enjoy it but it doesn't really affect me one way or another."

"That must be nice, to never be tired and to never be drunk." Chloe let another yawn escape.

"It's been a long day." He tucked her bangs behind her ear. "You need your sleep." He agreed with her on most occasions. However, he could remember a couple occasions when it would have been nice to have been trashed beyond belief or to sleep for a month.

"Only if you're joining me." Chloe patted the bed next to her. Lucifer obliged, he could get used to this.


End file.
